The Biggest Adventure
by squirreldetective
Summary: Minęło pięć lat, odkąd mieszkańcy Storybrooke wrócili do Zaczarowanego Lasu i rozpoczęli nowe życie. 19 - letnia Haley nie ma łatwego życia - Zaczarowany Las nie jest dla niej tak magiczny, jak dla mieszkańców Świata bez Magii, czyli naszej rzeczywistości. Minął rok od śmierci jej ukochanego i teraz musi radzić sobie sama, pomimo, że nie ma zbyt wielu
1. One

Na targu zawsze było dużo ludzi, ale nigdy tak wiele jak w piątki. Nikt nie wiedział czemu, od zawsze tak było i nikt nie widział powodu, żeby to zmieniać, zwłaszcza, że w Zaczarowanym Lesie wszyscy cenili tradycję.

Haley powolnym krokiem weszła na dużą polanę i wmieszała się w tłum, o co nie było trudno. Zaczęła rozglądać się i szukać wzrokiem przydatnych rzeczy. Na targu można było znaleźć wszystko, od jedzenia, przez ubrania, a czasem i nawet trafił się jakiś magiczny napój, choć z reguły były to sprytne oszustwa. Ludzie tutaj nie byli zbyt wykształceni i oszuści lubili to wykorzystywać. Haley miała na sobie zieloną, pastelową sukienkę, wyglądającą na dość drogą. Nikt nie pomyślałby, że to jedyna porządna sukienka, jaką ma. Odgarnęła kasztanowe, lekko pofalowane włosy z oczu i zatrzymała wzrok na jednym ze stoisk. Z całą pewnością w pierwszej kolejności przyda się jej coś do jedzenia, bo prawie skończyły się jej całe zapasy. Podeszła do sprzedawczyni, nie najmłodszej już sympatycznie wyglądającej kobiety i powitała ją z ciepłym uśmiechem.

- Piękny mamy dziś dzień, nie uważa pani? – Haley rozpoczęła rozmowę jednocześnie przyglądając się owocom, warzywom i ciepłym cynamonowym bułeczkom, na których widok aż zaburczało jej w brzuchu. W myślach zanotowała, że koniecznie musi wziąć kilka z nich.

- Jest piękna pogoda, jak w każdy piątek. Szczęście nam dopisuje w naszym królestwie. – zgodziła się z Haley starsza pani. Przez moment Haley ogarnęły wyrzuty sumienia, że musiała zrobić, to co musiała, jednak szybko się opamiętała. Nie ma już wyrzutów sumienia, nie może mieć jeśli chce jeszcze trochę pożyć, jakoś przetrwać. Jedną ręką zaczęła przeglądać czerwone jabłka leżące tuż przy właścicielce stoiska, a drugą szybkim ruchem wpakowała kilka cynamonowych bułeczek do swojej torby.

- Hmm, chyba jeszcze rozejrzę się po innych rzeczach. – stwierdziła uśmiechając się do niczego nie podejrzewającej kobiety i czym prędzej oddaliła się od stoiska. Jeszcze kilkanaście miesięcy temu coś takiego byłoby dla niej nie do pomyślenia. Teraz robiła to bez mrugnięcia okiem. Czasem zastanawiała się, czy pójście do kogoś nie byłoby lepszym rozwiązaniem, jednak szybko wybijała sobie z głowy te pomysły. Haley nie musi żebrać, da sobie radę sama bez najmniejszego problemu.

Po kilku godzinach opuszczała łąkę z torbą wypełnioną po brzegi. Nikt niczego się nie domyślał, a ona sama mogła w spokoju wrócić do domu. No, może niekoniecznie do domu, bo niewielki domek na drzewie wybudowany dwa lata temu, był dla niej obcy po tym, co stało się rok temu. Haley odgoniła od siebie niezbyt pozytywne myśli i przystanęła pod wielkim dębem. Nie była pewna jak dostanie się na górę trzymając w ręku ciężką torbę, ale jakoś musi sobie dać radę.

- Mogę pomóc? – Haley aż podskoczyła i z trudem powstrzymała się od krzyknięcia, kiedy usłyszała za sobą głos. Odwróciła się gwałtownie i zobaczyła przed sobą wysokiego ciemnowłosego chłopaka, niewiele starszego od niej samej. Wpatrywał się w nią chłodno orzechowymi oczami, jakby czekając na coś, choć Haley nie miała zielonego pojęcia na co.

- Nie trzeba. Dam sobie radę. – stwierdziła obojętnie starając się wyglądać na spokojną, choć jeszcze nigdy nie niepokoiła się tak, jak w tej chwili. Skąd wziął się tu nieznajomy? Haley była pewna, że nikt nigdy nie przechodził przez tą część Zaczarowanego Lasu.

- Na pewno? Torba wygląda na ciężką. Jeśli dodać do tego poczucie winy, to na pewno jest jeszcze cięższa. No chyba, że nie przejmujesz się tym, że kradzież to przestępstwo. – irytujący uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka, przez co Haley po prostu musiała się skrzywić.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Nie masz przypadkiem swoich spraw do załatwienia? – Haley uniosła brwi. Gdyby spojrzeniem można było kogoś zabić, chłopak padłby już dawno martwy od mroźnego spojrzenia jej niebieskich oczu. Zastanawiało ją czemu właściwie rozmawia z nieznajomym. Może po prostu wejść do domu i zostawić go na dole – kiedyś się znudzi. Postawiła nogę na pierwszym stopniu drabiny, jednak jej denerwujący znajomy znowu się odezwał.

- Wiesz, że mogę w każdej chwili komuś o tym powiedzieć, prawda? – chłopak spytał radosnym tonem. Najwidoczniej fakt, że przyłapał dziewczynę był największym osiągnięciem w jego życiu. Haley w pierwszej chwili spanikowała, jednak po chwili uświadomiła sobie, że nikt by przecież nie uwierzył chłopakowi. Każdy pomyślałby, że opowiada historię, którą sam z nudów wymyślił.

- Proszę bardzo, droga wolna – Haley zdjęła nogę z kawałka drewna robiącego za szczebel drabiny i odwróciła się do niego. – Może zrobisz to teraz? No już, szybko, idź zanim stąd ucieknę! – powiedziała udając podekscytowany ton. Chciała się jak najszybciej pozbyć chłopaka, bo nie miała siły na tą bezsensowną rozmowę. Wspięła się powoli na drzewo, położyła na samej górze torbę i sama weszła do domku. Opadła na dość prowizoryczną kanapę, czyli kawałek drewna wyłożony puchatym dywanem i przymknęła oczy.

Chwila spokoju nie potrwała długo.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że potrafię wejść po drabinie, prawda? – przez moment Haley myślała, że to tylko jej wyobraźnia robi sobie z niej żarty, jednak kiedy otworzyła oczy, chłopak stał opierając się o framugę drzwi, jakby był u siebie. – Chyba mnie nie polubiłaś, co?

Haley przez moment miała autentyczną ochotę zepchnięcia chłopaka z drzewa, jednak tym razem, kiedy spojrzała na nieznajomego, stwierdziła, że zniknął już kpiący uśmiech, a pojawiło się coś innego. Nie była pewna co, ale było to coś takiego, że przez chwilę poczuła dla niego sympatię. Jednak tylko przez chwilę.

- Daj mi spokój. – powiedziała przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nic ci nie zrobiłam, więc naprawę mógłbyś odpuścić i zająć się swoimi sprawami.

- To prawda, nic mi nie zrobiłaś. - chłopak pokiwał głową uśmiechając się, jakby wiedział coś, czego nie wie Haley. – Jednak zrobiłaś coś komuś innemu.

Nie prosząc o pozwolenie, zajrzał do torby pełnej skradzionych rzeczy i wyciągnął z niej jedną z cynamonowych bułeczek, które brunetka dzisiaj ukradła.

- Zdaje się, że moja babcia nie będzie zachwycona, kiedy się dowie, że ją okradłaś. Chyba cię polubiła, wiesz?

Więc to dlatego chłopak tu za nią przyszedł? Bo Haley ukradła parę bułek, które upiekła jej babcia? Miała ochotę się roześmiać.

- Poważnie? Przyszedłeś tu, bo ukradłam parę rzeczy od twojej babci? I co teraz zrobisz? W ramach zemsty zabierzesz mi ostatnią, czy jak?

- Właściwie to nie. – chłopak zrobił coś niespodziewanego, bo wyjął z torby jabłko i rzucił je w stronę Haley. – Lepiej zjedz. Przyda ci się coś do jedzenia, bo czeka cię długa droga. Właściwie to nas czeka długa droga.

- Słucham? – brunetka zamrugała kilkakrotnie nie mając pojęcia o czym mówi chłopak. – Jaka droga?

- Widzisz, mógłbym z łatwością coś na ciebie znaleźć, założę się, że jest tu cała masa skradzionych rzeczy. Wiedziałaś, że jesteś poszukiwana? Masz szczęście, bo nikt nie podał twojego rysopisu. Mógłbym w sumie to teraz zrobić... widzisz, mam świetną pamięć do twarzy. – uśmiechnął się z dumą, jakby właśnie powiedział, że jest najmądrzejszym człowiekiem na świecie. – Jednak tak się składa, że jest coś, w czym mogłabyś mi pomóc.

- I myślisz, że ci pomogę, bo...? – Haley uniosła brwi kpiąco. Czy chłopak naprawdę myślał, że pomogłaby mu po tym jak dzisiaj ją zdenerwował? Poza tym było mało osób, którym Haley by pomogła. Jeszcze mniej osób, którym byłaby w stanie pomóc.

- Wiesz, gdybyś mi pomogła, będziesz miała pewność, że cię nie wydam. No i kto wie, może coś do jedzenia ze stoiska znajdowałoby się w twojej torbie co piątek całkiem legalnie? – uniósł brwi i spojrzał na nią z nadzieją w oczach. Haley już otworzyła usta chcąc odmówić, jednak uświadomiła sobie co takiego wcześniej w nim zobaczyła – właśnie nadzieję. Przygryzła policzek do środka walcząc sama ze sobą. Powinna mu pomóc, czy nie?

- Opowiesz mi dokładnie o tym, w czym potrzebujesz pomocy i dlaczego przyszedłeś z tym właśnie do mnie – powiedziała w końcu – a potem zastanowię się, czy pomóc ci, czy nie. Ach, no i może byś się tak przedstawił? – uniosła brwi, bo właściwie dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że nie wie jak na imię nieznajomemu.

- Julian. – powiedział chłopak. – A ty? Byłoby chyba nie fair, gdybyś znała moje imię, a ja twojego nie.

- Haley. – odpowiedziała brunetka, zanim zdążyła przemyśleć, czy powinna mu powiedzieć, czy nie. Skoro zna jej imię, mógłby teraz ją wydać. Z drugiej strony, mógłby to zrobić nawet i bez posiadania tej informacji. I tak została złapana na gorącym uczynku.

- Haley… - powtórzył Julian, jakby bał się, że zapomni. Widząc uniesione brwi jej nowej znajomej, wzruszył ramionami. – No co? Ładne imię. Dość rzadkie, w każdym razie w Zaczarowanym Lesie. No to skoro formalności mamy za sobą, powinienem chyba powiedzieć ci gdzie i po co się wybieramy, prawda?

- Gdzie i po co ty się wybierasz. – sprostowała Haley. – Ja jeszcze nie powiedziałam ci, że ci pomogę.


	2. Two

- Czy ty do reszty zwariowałeś?! – krzyknęła Haley tak głośno, że kilka ptaków siedzących na gałęzi drzewa poderwało się do lotu. – Chcesz, żebym ukradła coś z królewskiego zamku?

- Bardzo ważne coś. – sprostował Julian. – Haley, słuchaj… to dla mnie bardzo ważne. Zgubiłem tą książkę wieki temu i bez niej nie mogę… nieważne. – pokręcił głową jakby uświadomił sobie, że nie może czegoś powiedzieć.

Haley zmrużyła oczy. Czego Julian jej nie mówił? Musiało być to coś niezwykle ważnego, bo w innym wypadku raczej opowiedziałby jej wszystko. Może i nawet go rozumiała, w końcu sama nie chciała mówić o wypadku sprzed roku, jednak ciekawość zżerała ją od środka.

- Hej, pomagam ci, chyba mam prawo do wiedzy, nie uważasz? – brunetka uniosła brwi i spojrzała na Juliana spodziewając się jakiejś ironicznej odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego chłopak westchnął… ze smutkiem? Żalem? Chyba jeszcze czymś innym, ale Haley nie była w stanie określić czym.

- Wolałbym o tym nie mówić. Każdy ma prawo do zatrzymywania dla siebie niektórych rzeczy, nie uważasz? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś ty sama była otwartą księgą, która bez problemu mówi o wszystkim co cię w życiu spotkało. – chłopak spojrzał na nią pytająco. Ona tylko westchnęła ciężko i pokiwała głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że ma rację.

- No dobrze. – powiedziała w końcu. – Do zamku jest daleko, trzeba będzie przejść cały Zaczarowany Las. Powinniśmy się zbierać, jeśli chcemy tam być jutro rano.

Haley niechętnie podniosła się z kanapy i chwyciła niewielką torbę leżącą w kącie. Wpakowała do niej kilka cynamonowych bułek, jabłek i manierkę z wodą, narzuciła na siebie ciemny płaszcz i spojrzała na chłopaka wyczekująco.

- No to w drogę. – Julian uniósł kąciki ust.

- Kiedy już tam będziesz musisz uważać na straż. Najlepszym sposobem na ominięcie ich chyba będzie…

- Dam sobie radę, wiem jak to zrobić. – przerwała mu Haley. Julian spojrzał na nią zdziwiony, pewnie zastanawiał się skąd jego towarzyszka ma takie informacje, jednak ta nie odezwała się ani słowem. Wolała zachować historię dla siebie, jak wiele innych, choć ta nie była wcale specjalnie ciekawa. Któregoś razu musiała uwolnić kogoś dla niej ważnego z rąk niezbyt miłego króla, który nie do końca miał prawo go tam przytrzymywać. Udało jej się i to powtarzała sobie przez ostatnią godzinę Haley, kiedy tylko zwątpiła w to, że da sobie radę. Julian patrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę, jednak odwrócił wzrok, zrozumiawszy chyba, że nie wyciągnie nic od brunetki.

Nie oddalili się jeszcze za bardzo od domku na drzewie Haley, przez co co jakiś czas zastanawiała się, czy aby nie wycofać się z umowy, jednak wizja czegoś do jedzenia całkiem legalnie za bardzo jej się podobała. Może nawet ludzie zapomną o tym, że jest poszukiwana? Było spore prawdopodobieństwo, biorąc pod uwagę, że najczęściej kradła właśnie w celu uzupełnienia zapasów w jedzeniu. Nie mogła się powstrzymać przed pomyśleniem, że On byłby z niej dumny. Zastanawiała się często, czy nie zapomniał o niej i wciąż patrzy na nią z nieba, czy gdziekolwiek w tej chwili jest. Może było to głupie z jej strony, ale czasem naprawdę miała wrażenie, że idzie tuż obok niej, czasem budziła się w środku nocy myśląc, że znów słyszy Jego chrapanie. Jednak to tylko iluzje spowodowane tęsknotą, która musiała być naprawdę silna, skoro nawet nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć Jego imienia. Wydawało jej się, że tak będzie łatwiej – za każdym razem, gdy zapomniała nazwać Go Nim, czuła się jakby coś rozrywało jej płuca, a co gorsza – serce.

- Od jak dawna mieszkasz w tym domku? Chyba się tu nie urodziłaś, co? – rozmyślania Haley przerwał głos Juliana, który jak na jej oko był trochę za wścibski. Pomimo kilku dziwnych chwil, w których poczuła dla niego sympatię, nadal mu nie ufała i nie miała ochoty opowiadać mu o swojej przeszłości.

- Chyba nie powinno cię to interesować. Ukradnę dla ciebie tą książkę, a później mam nadzieję, że nigdy cię nie zobaczę. Nie mam ochoty o niczym ci opowiadać. – powiedziała brunetka chłodno, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Myślami nadal była zupełnie gdzie indziej, daleko od niewielkiej polany, na której właśnie byli, daleko od teraźniejszości i daleko od książki, którą miała ukraść. Chłopak nic nie odpowiedział, dlatego przez moment zdawało jej się, że ich krótka wymiana zdań nigdy nie miała miejsca.

Kolejne kilka godzin upłynęły w ciszy, jeśli nie liczyć momentu, w którym Haley spytała Juliana ile czasu już minęło i prośby chłopaka o manierkę z wodą. Każde z nich było zatopione we własnych myślach, jednak nie dało się zauważyć, że zaczęło się ściemniać. Julian zaproponował, żeby może zanocować w miejscu, w którym obecnie byli, na co Haley pokiwała głową. Ułożyła się na swoim płaszczu dość daleko od Juliana leżącego pod wielkim drzewem. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy usnęła.

Julian nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się z boku na bok, jednak w końcu poddał się i usiadł. Haley spała kilka metrów od niego i Julian aż zazdrościł jej tego, że rano będzie wypoczęta. Może też powinien był zabrać ze sobą coś miękkiego, na czym mógłby się ułożyć? Normalnie pewnie by o tym pomyślał, jednak nie dzisiaj. Chciał dostać się do zamku od kilku miesięcy, jednak zawsze brakowało mu odwagi. Nigdy w życiu niczego nie ukradł i wiedział, że na pewno zostanie złapany, a jeśli zostanie złapany, to nie pożyje długo. Król nie był znany ze swojego współczucia, a wręcz przeciwnie, niewiele osób, które go zdenerwowało, mogło o tym komukolwiek opowiedzieć. Powoli zaczął tracić nadzieję. I wtedy ją zobaczył. Pomimo, że nigdy nie pochwalał kradzieży, podziwiał to z jaką zręcznością poradziła sobie z tym Haley. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby ani chwilę się zawahała, nikt nie zauważył tego co zrobiła. On sam nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem zwrócił uwagę na to co robi, miał wielkie szczęście, że akurat spojrzał w jej kierunku. Od razu wiedział, że to właśnie ona jest jego szansą, że to ona jest w stanie mu pomóc. Powiedział swojej babci, że wybiera się w krótką podróż (nie żeby musiał się tłumaczyć, miał przecież dwadzieścia lat, ale pewnie zaczęłaby się niepokoić) i w sumie nie pomyślał o tym, żeby cokolwiek spakować. Nie miał na to czasu, musiał pójść za dziewczyną. Kiedy się zgodziła, miał wrażenie, że wszystkie jego problemy zniknęły w jednej chwili, choć to, że znalazł ich prawdopodobne rozwiązanie, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że to zadziała. Coś zawsze mogło pójść nie tak, jednak Julian starał się o tym nie myśleć – chciał wierzyć, że wszystko pójdzie jak należy, że dostanie książkę i w końcu będzie mógł zrobić użytek z miksturą, którą kupił niedawno na targu. Nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że była prawdziwa – ufał staremu Andrew i wiedział, że ten nigdy by go nie wykiwał.

Julian spojrzał w niebo i zobaczył, że słońce powoli wschodzi. Nie zmrużył oka prawie całą noc, ale czuł się wypoczęty. Może przypomnienie sobie po co to robi dodało mu energii? Chciał ruszać jak najszybciej, jednak mimo wszystko wiedział, że lepiej poczekać aż zrobi się całkiem jasno – ciężko chodzić po lesie, kiedy jest ciemno. Jak na razie wszystko szło dokładnie tak jak powinno – miał plan i miał kogoś, kto go zrealizuje. Miał dobre przeczucie i pomimo, że z reguły był do wszystkiego sceptycznie nastawiony, tym razem uznał to za znak czegoś dobrego. Tak, z całą pewnością się uda, nie ma innej opcji! Uśmiechnął się szeroko wybiegając myślami na przód. Odnajdzie księgę, zrobi co trzeba, a potem… a potem zasnął.

- Pobudka! Wstawaj, już prawie południe! – Julian zamrugał kilkakrotnie nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi. Kiedy z trudem uniósł powieki do góry, pierwsze co zobaczył, to surowo wpatrujące się w niego lodowate oczy. Z żalem zauważył, że pobudka Haley do delikatnych nie należała. Zmrużył oczy, kiedy zaczęło razić go światło słoneczne. Jak długo spał?

W jednej chwili zmęczenie minęło i Julian gwałtownie wstał.

- Co powiedziałaś? Już prawie południe? – skrzywił się i pokręcił głową. Niech to. Chciał obudzić Haley jak najwcześniej, a zamiast tego to ona obudziła go o tak późnej porze. Gdyby tylko nie usnął i zrobił to co zamierza, już dawno mogli być pod zamkiem, może już nawet z książką w ręku. – Czemu obudziłaś mnie dopiero teraz?

- Zawsze długo śpię. – Haley wzruszyła ramionami obojętnie. – Mogłeś mnie obudzić, nie moja wina, że nie obudziłeś się przede mną.

- Musimy ruszać, już, szybko! – Julian ruszył przed siebie nie czekając nawet na dziewczynę, która po chwili go dogoniła. Spytała go, czy na pewno chce iść nic nie jedząc, jednak on pokiwał energicznie głową i przyśpieszył kroku, jakby zapomniał, że spał góra trzy godziny. Czekała ich jeszcze bardzo długa droga, a powinni nadrobić chociaż trochę opóźnienia. Nie zwracał w tej chwili na nic uwagi, jedynym jego celem było dostanie się do zamku, tylko o tym był w stanie myśleć. Nie odezwał się do Haley słowem, pomimo, że ta już kilka razy pytała go gdzie dokładnie są. Po jakimś czasie w końcu się poddała.

- Wow. – to było jedyne słowo, jakie przyszło Haley do głowy na widok zamku. Był ogromny, największy, jaki brunetka w życiu widziała. Nawet z tej odległości mogła zobaczyć wielką bramę wysadzaną drogimi kamieniami, mogłaby też przysiąść, że zamek jest ozdobiony złotem. Wyglądał jakby był dopiero co zbudowany, pomimo, że wszyscy mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu wiedzieli, że jest to dokładnie ten sam zamek, który był tu całe pięćdziesiąt lat temu. Kiedy spojrzała na Juliana nie musiała pytać go o jego zdanie na temat budowli – jego wielkie oczy i rozwarte usta mówiły same za siebie. Haley mogłaby stać i podziwiać zamek przez następne pół godziny, jednak widok chłopaka uświadomił jej po co tu przyszli.

- Hmm… to masz jakiś plan? – spytała. Chłopak pokiwał głową i szybko wyjaśnił jej w których miejscach znajduje się straż oraz podał szczegóły co do książki. Haley pokiwała głową, przełknęła nerwowo ślinę i ruszyła przed siebie.

Haley myślała, że umrze ze strachu, kiedy podeszła pod gigantyczne wejście do zamku. Serce waliło jej tak bardzo, że miała wrażenie, że za moment wyskoczy. Nagle zrobiło jej się całkiem sucho w ustach, i poczuła nieprzyjemny ból w brzuchu, krew huczała jej w uszach. Do tej chwili była całkiem pewna, że da sobie radę, jednak teraz całkiem zwątpiła w siebie. Co jeśli jej się nie uda? Przecież nie dożyje następnego dnia! Wszystkie jej wysiłki, żeby utrzymać się przy życiu pójdą na marne, a Haley nie mogła na to pozwolić. Odwróciła się gotowa wrócić uciec bez słowa, jednak w tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich nie najchudszy strażnik, który wyglądał na niezwykle znudzonego swoją pracą. Haley miała ochotę krzyknąć, jednak z jej gardła wydostał się tylko ledwie słyszalny pisk. Musiała coś powiedzieć. Musiała skłamać. Ale co powiedzieć? Co sprawi, że dostanie się do zamku?

- Przyszłam tu… w sprawie… poszukiwanej dziewczyny. Słyszałam, że ktoś w królestwie kradnie i za znalezienie złodzieja jest spora nagroda. Mam pewne informacje dla króla. – no pięknie. Poszło jej gorzej niż się spodziewała. Właśnie powiedziała, że wie coś na temat poszukiwanego przestępcy, którym sama była. Miała ochotę walnąć się w głowę, jednak raz, chyba nie zostałaby do końca odebrana jako osoba normalna, a dwa – wielki strażnik zaprosił ją do środka i zaczął prowadzić ją do króla. Niedobrze. Co mu powie? Wyda swoją własną kryjówkę? Było tak źle, że aż miała ochotę się roześmiać i miała wrażenie, że ledwie dosłyszalny chichot wyrwał jej się z ust.

Przypomniała sobie co Julian mówił jej o książce – oprócz powiedzenia jej jak wygląda, dodał też, że znajduje się w królewskiej bibliotece, pewnie przy samym wejściu, gdzie trzyma się najważniejsze księgi. Rozglądała się teraz po korytarzu z duszą na ramieniu, o krok od histerii. Co ma zrobić, kiedy już zobaczy króla? Co ma mu powiedzieć? Mijała już wejście do dziesiątego z kolei pomieszczenia, a nadal nie miała w głowie dobrego planu. Spojrzała w drugą stronę, na wielkie żelazne drzwi i zamarła.

Na drzwiach był napis głoszący „Królewska Biblioteka".

Haley nie miała pojęcia co robi, zastanawiała się nawet czy nie powinna w najbliższym czasie poszukać dobrego psychiatry. Z całej siły popchnęła strażnika na ścianę i nie myśląc nad tym co właśnie się stało, wbiegła do biblioteki. Zaczęła rozglądać się za czerwoną, grubą księgą, zdając sobie sprawę, że z każdą sekundą ma coraz mniej czasu. Przeglądała wszystkie księgozbiory po kolei, jednak za każdym razem z mniejszym skutkiem. Po kilku minutach przestała już nawet odkładać książki na miejsce, król i tak domyśli się, że ktoś tu był.

W końcu! Haley miała ochotę aż pisnąć z radości, jednak bała się, że ktoś ją usłyszy.

Chwyciła księgę, która okazała się dość ciężka, dokładnie w momencie, w którym kilku strażników wpadło do biblioteki. Wszyscy byli doskonale wyszkoleni, jednak Haley okazała się szybsza od nich – wyskoczyła przez okno do ogrodu.

W jednej chwili biegła przed siebie nie oglądając się do tyłu… a w drugiej poczuła uderzenie w głowę i nawet nie zdążyło ją to zaboleć, zanim zobaczyła ciemność.


	3. Three

Pięć minut, dziesięć minut, piętnaście, dwadzieścia ile czasu mogła zająć Haley kradzież głupiej książki? Na samym początku Julian nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym co będzie, kiedy w końcu uda mu się dostać księgę i dowiedzieć się, jak zrobić użytek z magicznej zawartości pojemniczka. Zobaczy się z Summer. Znajdzie ją, uśmiechnie się do niej, a ona uśmiechnie się do niego, całkiem jak za dawnych lat. Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Juliana tak szybko, jak się na niej pojawił. Do tego wszystkiego nie mogło dojść, jeśli Haley nie przyniesie mu książki, jednak na razie nie było po niej ani śladu.  
>Nie, zaraz! Widzi ją! Tak, biegnie w jego kierunku, na moment znika za drzewem i... nie wybiega. Czy Julian się przewidział? Nie, nie mógł się przewidzieć, widział wyraźnie jej brązowe włosy i ciemny płaszcz, którego widok zdążył już zapamiętać. Co więc się stało? Czemu zniknęła? Nie mogła przecież ot tak rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, nawet gdyby chciała. Nie mogła zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie mogła nagle zmienić zdania i zawrócić do zamku, bo niby po co? Nie było żadnego sensownego wytłumaczenia na to, co przed momentem się stało.<br>Julian zachłysnął się powietrzem. Było wytłumaczenie i to aż za nadto logiczne. Złapali ją. Dostali w swoje ręce, tylko strażnik mógł sprawić, że rozpłynęła się w powietrzu! Zabrał ją do zamku inną drogą. Pewnie za moment będzie siedziała już w celi, pewnie zabrali księgę.  
>Tak, na pewno ją zabrali! Ale on nie może jej stracić, nie! Nie po to przeszedł taką długą drogę, nie po to, żeby dać sobie fałszywą nadzieję. Haley zawiodła, trudno. On sam pójdzie do zamku, zabierze to, co mu się należy i to, na co czekał przez ostatni rok, dojdzie do skutku.<br>Nie popełnił błędu Haley i nie wszedł głównym wejściem - do zamku dostał się oknem. Całe szczęście, że najniższe były bardzo blisko ziemi. Znalazł się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu z długim stołem i krzesłami. Jak na jego oko była to jadalnia służby. Wiedział, że w niektórych zamkach jadła ona z rodziną królewską, jak w przypadku królowej Snow i jego męża, Davida, jednak ten król to zupełnie inna bajka. Roześmiał się nagle na słowo "bajka". Kiedy jeszcze mieszkał w Storybrooke, dowiedział się, że to właśnie tak mieszkańcy Świata bez Magii, widzą mieszkańców Zaczarowanego Lasu - bajkowe postaci. Ciekawy był, czy któraś z bajek opowiadała o nim samym, jednak bardzo w to wątpił - nie był nikim ciekawym i nie miał zbyt wielu ciekawych przygód. No, może parę podróży z Summer... Poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu na samo wspomnienie jej imienia, jednak tym razem było to co innego niż zwykle - tym razem wiedział, że może znaleźć księgę. A skoro może znaleźć księgę, jest też szansa na odzyskanie Summer. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie - z całą pewnością mu się uda.  
>Powoli dotarł do drzwi i lekko je popchnął; rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Pusto. Wydawało się to zbyt piękne, żeby było prawdziwe, jednak Julian się tym nie przejmował, w głowie już widział jak realizuje swój plan. Nie mógł się nadziwić, że nie zrobił tego rok temu, czyli od razu po przemyśleniu tego wszystkiego. Dostał się do zamku, nie został złapany i mógł ruszać po księgę.<br>Szczęście nie potrwało długo. Strażnik prawie go zobaczył i Julian w ostatniej chwili wbiegł do pomieszczenia obok siebie i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zapalił światło - kolejna rzecz, którą mieszkańcy Zaczarowanego Lasu zapożyczyli ze Storybrooke - i aż rozejrzał się, czy przypadkiem ktoś go nie wkręca. W środku było mnóstwo wieszaków, a na kilku z nich wisiały stroje strażników.

-

Kiedyś, dawno temu, kiedy Haley miała osiem lat, poślizgnęła się i upadła na głowę. Pamiętała jak bardzo ją bolała, miała wrażenie, że ból rozsadza ją od środka, jakby coś dużego było w środku i próbowało się wydostać. Ten ból był niczym w porównaniu do tego, który czuła teraz. W jej głowie musiał być co najmniej wieloryb ważący kilkanaście ton, przez co Haley nie była w stanie się podnieść. Bała się nawet otworzyć oczy w obawie, że to też będzie ją boleć. Co się stało? Nie pamiętała co było ostatnią rzeczą którą widziała i nie była pewna, czy chce ją sobie przypomnieć.  
>Gdzie była? Nie umiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie bez otworzenia oczu, więc w końcu się do tego zmusiła. Miała przed sobą długie, metalowe kraty, przez które widziała białą ścianę oraz dwóch strażników pilnujących wejścia po lewej i prawej stronie. W jednej chwili wróciły do niej wszystkie wspomnienia i odruchowo spojrzała, czy ma w ręku nadal księgę. Oczywiście, że nie ma, przecież nikt w tym zamku nie był głupi!<br>Julian. Skrzywiła się na samą myśl o chłopaku. To on ją w to wpakował i gdyby tylko nie wpadł na pomysł śledzenia jej, pewnie siedziałaby nadal bezpiecznie w swoim domku na drzewie. Jak może się stąd wydostać? Kraty były dobrze zamknięte, a odkąd mieszkańcy zaczarowanego lasu wrócili ze Storybrooke, wiele rzeczy zostało ulepszonych na wzór tych ze Świata bez Magii, między innymi kłódki. Nie były już tak słabe, jak te dawniejsze i nie dało się ich tak łatwo otworzyć. Co powinna teraz zrobić? Nie miała pojęcia. W końcu dotarła do niej przerażająca prawda - utknęła tutaj. Bez możliwości ratunku. Zawsze śmiała się ze wszystkich opowieści o księciu na koniu ratującym księżniczkę, jednak w tej chwili sama zapragnęła znaleźć się w takiej sytuacji. Może i nie była księżniczką, książę nie musiał być księciem i mógłby przybyć nawet i na wielbłądzie, jednak jedno było pewne -; ktoś musiał ją uratować. Nie chciała skończyć w ten sposób, nie poprzez egzekucję po kilku dniach w królewskich lochach, co, jak na ironię, właściwie wydawało się odpowiednim sposobem pozbycia się złodzieja. Pożałowała, że kiedykolwiek coś ukradła, i że nie może z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że na to wszystko nie zasługuje.  
>Ze zrezygnowaniem oparła się o ścianę i przymknęła oczy znowu czując, że coś rozsadza jej głowę. Może i śmierć, która ją czeka, nie będzie taka zła? Przynajmniej nie będzie cierpieć.<p>

Julian pomachał do strażnika, jak do starego znajomego i ruszył przed siebie. Nikt nie zastanawiał się, czy pracuje tu, czy nie, wszyscy widzieli tylko, że jest ubrany jakby tu pracował. Mógł bez najmniejszego problemu zaglądać do wszystkich pomieszczeń i tłumaczyć, że sprawdza czy nie ma żadnych intruzów. Z początku spinał się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś na niego spojrzał, jednak po paru minutach sam był gotów uwierzyć, że jest jednym ze strażników pracujących dla króla. Miał wielkie szczęście, bo gdyby nie trafił do magazynu, nigdy nie wpadłby na to, żeby go poszukać.  
>Minusem było to, że nie mógł spytać nikogo o drogę do biblioteki. W końcu teoretycznie powinien ją znać. Zaglądał więc do każdego po kolei pomieszczenia, chyba, że nad drzwiami było wyraźnie napisane jego przeznaczenie. Widział już kuchnię, jadalnię królewską, pokój do wypoczynku... jednak po bibliotece nie było ani śladu. Nie tracił jednak nadziei i wciąż otwierał każde kolejne drzwi. Zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył, że jedne z nich są uchylone. Rozejrzał się dookoła i kiedy stwierdził, że nikogo nie ma, niepewnie zajrzał do środka. Sypialnia króla.<br>Otworzył oczy szeroko i porównał widok ze swoim niewielkim pokojem w chatce jego babci. W sumie nie było co porównywać. Pokój był ogromny, chyba większy niż wszystkie dotychczasowe pomieszczenia, które widział. Razem wzięte. Wszystkie meble miały złote wykończenia, nie wspominając o wielkim łóżku, które, jak się Julianowi zdawało, było ozdobiony drogimi kamieniami. Obok niego stała niewielka posrebrzana szafka. Nie była specjalnie ozdobiona, ani nawet ładna, jednak to nie to przyciągnęło uwagę chłopaka - na szafce leżała książka. Ta, którą chciał zdobyć od ponad roku. Ta, której tak bardzo potrzebował. Jedyna rzecz, która dzieliła go od spotkania z przyjaciółką!  
>Jednym susem znalazł się w pokoju, z książką w ręku. Rozejrzał się, żeby sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno nikogo nie ma i skierował się w stronę wyjścia nie oglądając się za siebie. Myślał tylko o tym, że w końcu zdobył to, co chciał przez całą drogę przez zamek, przez ogród... oddalał się już, obejrzał się ostatni raz...<br>Lochy. Na samej górze. Ciemne, mroczne... a nich tkwiła Haley czekając na swój koniec. Część Juliana mówiła mu, żeby odpuścił. Ma już to, czego szukał, powinien się teraz jak najszybciej oddalić od zamku. Jednak czy to aby na pewno było sprawiedliwe? Haley była gotowa mu pomóc. Może nie całkiem z własnej woli, jednak zgodziła się. I Julian miał wrażenie, że nawiązał z nią jakąś nić porozumienia. Cienką, taką, którą bardzo łatwo jest zerwać, ale jednak. Nie może jej ot tak zostawić na pewną śmierć, musi jej pomóc. Nie był pewny, czy ona zrobiła by tak samo, jednak on już podjął decyzję. Egzekucje odbywają się we wtorki. Wie o tym każdy, kto choć raz był w tym królestwie, bo król zawsze chce, żeby jak najwięcej osób co tydzień widziało to wydarzenie. Julian miał czas do jutra. Ruszył przed siebie, do miejsca, w którym nocował. Ukryje tam książkę, a rano wróci do zamku i postara się wymyślić w miarę logiczny plan. Oby mu się udało.


End file.
